The End of the Beginning
by gleekxdays
Summary: Blaine Anderson's life at McKinley High is next to perfect. He's a Cheerio and dating Santana Lopez (if you'd consider it dating). His social status gives him protection from the slushies the Cheerios tend to throw. When one Kurt Hummel walks into his life, however, everything changes. (KLAINE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to this crazy idea I had! I've always wanted to write a fanfic, but have never had the guts. So, here we go! Please make sure to read the author's notes at the bottom of this (after you finish reading it all, of course (; don't skip!) and without further ado, The End of the Beginning!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

If you would've asked Blaine Anderson if he would see himself dating Santana Lopez a year ago, he would be completely bewildered. Somehow, it happened. Over the course of his relationship with Santana, Blaine had learned three things.

One: being the "it" couple was hard. Ever since Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray had broken up, all eyes turned to Blaine and Santana. It was as if they were under a microscope at all times. Everyone knew exactly what was happening in their lives. Blaine found the attention annoying. He couldn't take a step without someone whispering about him. Santana, however, acted as if it were nothing. Her words and snarky comments may be vicious, but she never seemed to care about anything.

Two: acting like an actual couple was a no-go. They never held hands, never used pet names, and PDA was far off limits. It actually shocked him when Santana began acting like this. When he first heard the name _Santana Lopez_, she was known for sleeping around. Blaine was expecting Santana to beg him to have sex with her. When they started dating, though, they never mentioned it. The most affection she had shown was when she kissed him on the cheek for a picture her Abuela was taking during Christmas. Being honest, he was okay with the lack of affection.

Three: Brittany Pierce was Santana's best friend, and she put Brittany before anyone else. Joining the Cheerios and seeing Santana gravitate towards the ditzy, blonde, and, well, _dumb _cheerleader was a shock to him. At first, he thought that Santana was dating Britt, but she insisted that she was straight.

"Dwarf, Britts and I are friends. It's rude of you to assume that we're having sex just because she's bi," Santana had told him. "Plus, I'm straight. You know that."

She would help Brittany with anything she needed. Sometimes, the tasks that Britt needed help with were absurd, such as the time Brittany needed help hiding her cat's marijuana. However, she was dead serious. Sometimes, she would even offer for Blaine to tag along.

Putting up with Santana was definitely difficult sometimes. Santana's snark was unpredictable, and would strike at moments when he didn't expect it. She would lash out the most around Rachel Berry, the 'Jewish singing dwarf' as Santana had nicknamed her. He knew to steer clear whenever Santana was alone with Berry.

He never expected to join the Cheerios. He, being honest, never really _wanted _to join the Cheerios. Sue Sylvester was awful to the students, and her daily workouts were killer to the cheerleaders of William McKinley High. Santana, as Co-Head Cheerleader, basically got him a free pass to the Cheerios table in the cafeteria and a spot in the uniform. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to take a break from floating around in the food chain of McKinley. Of course, the occasional slushie he had to throw always made him rethink his choices, but Blaine was happy to have a spot at the lunch table. He was protected when he was around the Cheerios. He did admire how the pants hugged his ass just right. That was a perk.

"Alright, ladies," Quinn Fabray had announced one day, looking over the table, packed with students in Cheerios uniforms. "- and Blaine," she corrected, glancing at him. He sighed. "Slushies are ready. They _finally _got the machines working again. Everyone's had their break." Her voice became hushed all of a sudden. "I heard Noah Puckerman got tossed into the dumpster by Jacob." The Cheerios around Blaine began to whisper, as if they were panicked. He noticed Santana take Brittany's hand. Brittany, panicking, looked at Quinn.

"Sometimes, if I slushie the right person, they'll let me lick it off of them," she whispered. Santana nodded approvingly, as if she understood Brittany's motives. The Cheerios ignored the blonde's comment and looked to Quinn again.

Quinn Fabray always conspired plans like this. Being the HBIC gave her the right to do whatever she wanted at McKinley without question. Without a slushie in her hand, she lost some of that power that the title gave her.

"The _glee club _is working on a setlist for Sectionals after they lost last year." The table laughed quietly. They didn't _hate _the glee club, per se, but they were easy targets. The glee kids seemed to have given up protecting themselves against the wrath of the Cheerios.

"I say we ambush them after they practice and give them all a nice slushie facial to prepare them for their competition," Quinn said, looking over the table of satisfied nods and quiet murmurs. She nodded proudly, then looked to Blaine. He was startled by the sudden attention.

"What do you say, pretty boy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Once you got a nickname from Quinn Fabray, it stuck. _Pretty boy _was his' and he was forced to live with it. He shrugged, looking down at his overcooked green beans resting on his tray.

"Sounds like a plan, Quinn," he said, not looking up. He noticed her nodding from the corner of his eye, and she turned back to the table.

"It's official, then. Project Slushie is ago."

* * *

Kurt Hummel's day was not going as planned. Hell, even _that _was an understatement.

When he woke up, he realized that his nice Prada shoes were, somehow, completely dirty. He couldn't complete his outfit without the shoes, and cleaning them was too much time he would have to cut out of his moisturizing routine. Picking a new outfit was the only option.

A last-minute outfit choice would normally put a taint on Kurt's day, but it only got worse. As soon as he walked into school, a shoulder shoved him into the lockers. Groaning, he looked up, only to see Dave Karofsky standing a good couple feet away, a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, lady gay," he said, laughing. Azimio walked up beside him, high-fived Karofsky, then walked off with him, laughing sinisterly.

Rubbing his sore shoulder, he walked to his locker. There, he saw a Crumbled piece of paper sitting inside when he opened it. _The Cheerios and their slushies are back. _The handwriting was distinctly Tina's; he could tell it from a mile away. What scared him was the almost fearful way it seemed to have been written.

Kurt never had any problems with the Cheerios. Santana was never cruel to him, and Quinn Fabray seemed to not be as completely disgusted by his presence as she was by some other members of the glee club. However, the only Cheerio that seemed to seem sympathetic for him was Blaine Anderson, the notorious boyfriend of Santana Lopez.

When he first saw Blaine, he was sure he was gay. His bowties and gelled hair basically screamed _homosexual. _However, once he started dating Santana, the bowties disappeared and he loosened his gel use. His curly hair could be seen, but it was still contained. He couldn't hide his disappointment when word got around that the two were an item. However, he was still convinced that something was up between them.

McKinley was the home of PDA, whether Coach Sue liked it or not. Students would make out against the lockers, hold hands, whisper in each other's ears in English class. When Quinn Fabray was dating Finn Hudson, they kissed non-stop. Now, even as the "it" couple, Santana and Blaine wouldn't even hold hands. He had every right to suspect something.

Kurt knew if he even mentioned this, Quinn would personally execute him. Anyone who tried to mess with the social ranks was a dead man. He wasn't sure that Santana would lay a finger on him, despite her sometimes hurtful comments. She seemed to have a soft spot for him, and his brief conversations with her were usually pleasant and made him chuckle. Blaine was lucky.

Maybe his old attraction to Blaine Anderson wasn't healthy. Hell, Blaine was _straight_. He may not show it, but he told everyone he was, and Kurt wouldn't label anyone wrongly. He knew how mean it could be. Him liking Blaine in the past only made the entire student body know that he was capital G _gay. _Only Karofsky seemed to have an issue with it, but he knew that he was ogled at whenever he walked through the halls in his designer fashion.

Glee club was his only true safe spot. Despite the overwhelming amount of divas in the club, they all accepted and loved him just the same, gay or not. Plus, they simply adored his voice, and Rachel insisted that they sing a duet from _Wicked _or _Funny Girl _any chance they had. Of course, she was sure to make time for her own solos, but he had to admit: Rachel was talented, so he made sure to take any opportunity.

He entered the doors to the choir room, and everyone was silent. They looked up, saw Kurt, then returned to their quiet work. Rachel was rummaging through sheet music, decorated with gold stars, Finn was adjusting the drum set, Tina was at the piano, and Artie was on his phone. Everyone else simply watched them do this. It was an uncomfortable silence.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, sitting down next to Mercedes. She shook her head, looking up from her hands. Their gazes met for a moment, and Kurt saw the worry in her eyes.

"They're back, Kurt. The slushie machines. We're done for," she whispered. Kurt raised an eyebrow, pushing his bag off his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Is that all?" he questioned. Rachel looked up from her sheet music.

"_Is that all_? Why, yes, Kurt, I guess it is! I guess us getting a slushie facial every day is _all_. Isn't this grand, Finn?" she shot a harsh look at the drummer who looked down apologetically.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked Rachel, who stopped glaring at Finn and turned to her friend.

"Oh, you know, only the fact that he's being _forced _by his friends to slushie me tomorrow."

Finn sighed, standing up from the drum set. Kurt took the opportunity to snatch a drumstick and begin twirling it as he listened to the two.

"You know I have to. Quinn will hate me if I don't, and I-"

"It's all about _Quinn_, isn't it?" Rachel screeched, throwing the sheet music onto the chair as she stood. "What's so special about Quinn? She's blonde? She's pretty? Gosh, Finn, you're so shallow! We're here for you, and you _still _follow orders from _her_," the 'her' was harsh as it rolled off her tongue, "- and you continue to slushie us!"

Mr. Schuester, tired, walked in, a cup of coffee in his hand, a stack of sheet music in the other. He rubbed his eyes as he leaned on the piano. Tina shuffled away and Brad, the piano played, took her spot. He eyed the keys, then looked back up at Mr. Schue.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked, setting the coffee down. "Are you okay?"

"I will be once I can sing my damn song," she muttered, standing up. She handed Brad sheet music, then stood in the center of the room.

"This is the song I will be singing for my solo at Sectionals," she announced to the club. Everyone groaned as Brad began to play.

* * *

Blaine walked up to the group of Cheerios, all holding Big Gulp cups filled to the brim with icy, red-dyed slushies. They whispered, excited, as Quinn peered into the choir room. They were all packing up their stuff and collecting their sheet music. As soon as the group inside the room began walking towards the door, Quinn scurried out of the way and stood in front of the group, giggling.

They had positioned themselves so they couldn't be seen unless the door opened. They were ready to strike, with their slushies held high. Blaine had set himself up in the back. Maybe, he thought, he couldn't hit anyone from the back. He would be fine. He didn't want to do this. It was one of the many tasks he had to perform to be a Cheerio. That was the price to pay for popularity. That, and dating the vicious Santana Lopez.

Quinn looked over her shoulder and noticed Blaine. She grinned and pulled him to the front, earning a few surprised squeals from Cheerios she pushed past.

"Aww, come on, gel!" she squealed, positioning him between her and Santana. "You'll miss all the fun if you're in the back. Shit, they're coming!"

Blaine watched the group make their way to the door. Standing beside Rachel Berry was Kurt Hummel. He reached up to fix his already perfectly-styled hair as Rachel talked to him, her hands moving wildly. He watched Kurt reach for the door. For a split second, he could've sworn that those wide, blue eyes focused on him, but he simply stopped and slowly twisted the door handle.

_Kurt is smart_, he assured himself. _He would warn the club if he saw us_.

Blaine noticed the designer outfit he was wearing. It was a white jacket and black jeans with white lining. It hugged his legs. He didn't expect Kurt to be the type to wear jeans this tight to school. The boots that ended his jeans were white with black laces. By throwing this slushie, his entire, perfect outfit would be ruined. Something about those eyes seemed to beg him not to throw it without him even looking at Blaine.

Guilt settled in the bottom of his stomach. Quinn seemed to have noticed and nudged him, snapping Blaine out of his trance. He held his slushie at his side, eyes flicking between the door, which was slowly opening, and the slushie.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and the entire glee club screamed when the ice-cold slushies hit them all, Kurt ending up the front of the attack. Once Quinn's slushie had left her cup and landed on Rachel Berry's reindeer sweater, she began laughing uncontrollably, the Cheerios soon joining her. The only one that wasn't laughing was Blaine.

* * *

Kurt felt every small piece of ice hit his skin. His perfect moisuirizing routine now had to include a thorough scrubbing of his face after the slushie ambush. He gasped once the cold ice hit is face, dripping down his clothes, and some of the ice slipping underneath his shirt. The initial cold hitting his skin made him tense up. He gasped, rubbing slushie out of his eyes. However, the hits kept coming, and after a solid thirty seconds, he opened his eyes.

Not one, but almost thirty Cheerios stood before him, all holding empty cups of slushies.

"We're back, bitches!" a voice from the back of the Cheerio group squealed, and they began to laugh harder. Quinn was handed another cup from someone behind her and she took the opportunity to dump it directly over Rachel Berry's head.

"Stay away from my man," Quinn whispered. Rachel, confused, looked behind her. She realized that Finn was untouched by any of the slushies and let out a cry of distress.

The Cheerios all took the chance to scurry away. The glee club all ran to the girl's bathrooms. However, Kurt simply stood at the door, watching Blaine Anderson. He hadn't run after the Cheerios, but he didn't seem to me moving. He didn't meet Kurt's gaze, and instead, looked at his pristine white shoes. Kurt's didn't have the same quality.

"Blaine," Kurt said simply. Blaine looked up. His hair was dripping with slush, and his face and clothes were covered with red ice. There was a large, wet puddle around his feet of red slushie. He looked miserable, yet still calm. Blaine, on the other hand, had guilt washed across his face.

"K-Kurt," Blaine stuttered, staring at the slush dripping off of the boy in front of him.

"You didn't throw your slushie," Kurt stated, staring at the cup in his hands. He was right; it was still filled, despite the small layer that had dripped off.

"I-I, uh, y-yeah, I guess d-didn't," Blaine said quietly. Without thinking, he reached into his bag and pulled out a red towel, folded nicely. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I, uhm, u-use it f-for Cheerios p-practice," Blaine stuttered. "You c-can use i-it." He held it out to Kurt, avoiding his eyes again as Kurt gingerly plucked it out of his grip. He used it to wipe the slushie off his face.

"You should get back to the Cheerios," Kurt said, stone-faced. "They'll think I'm turning you gay or something. Quinn wouldn't appreciate that."

Blaine sighed. People associated his social ranking with Quinn more than they did with Santana, his girlfriend. Should that prove something? He shrugged it off and watched as Kurt disppeared into the girl's bathroom. He wished that could be his last day of throwing slushies. Something about Kurt Hummel's misery-filled eyes made him squirm with discomfort for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Alright! There's the first chapter!**

**Some notes I have to make: no, I do not ship Santana and Blaine. This is a KLAINE fanfiction, after all! Some of you may be hoping for Brittana, but from what I have planned, there will be no main focus on Brittany and Santana. The perspectives will shift between Kurt and Blaine. I will try to write and update as much as a can!**

**Reviews are SO needed to get this fanfic off the ground! I will try my hardest to reply, though I know it may be hard.**

**Share this with your friends!**

**Have a great day! I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to the second chapter lovies!**

**A few quick notes!**

**I know that the title is "The End of the Beginning" and the phrase usually goes "The Beginning of the End" in most cases. I am fully aware of this! I found it a fun play on the phrase and I felt as if it fit the story well :)**

**Second, I have so many ideas for this fanfic, but they all seem to fall in a few chapters away! If you have any ideas for a (probably filler) chapter, don't be afraid to DM me on Insta. or on here! **

**I'll stop talking so you can read. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Walking into glee club was literal hell for Kurt Hummel. The room was full of shouting and arguing members, pointed fingers, and shrieks and shrill cries of anger and disgust. At first, he didn't understand the problem, until he saw Mercedes and Tina desperately holding Rachel back as she swung at Finn, who looked guilty from behind the hands he had held up to protect his face from Rachel's frantic punches.

"Woah, woah, woah, Rachel, what's-" Kurt began, running towards Rachel and pulling her backwards. She stopped attacking the air and took a deep breath, rubbing her temple.

"Finn wants to quit glee club because he saw us get slushied," she growled, glaring at Finn.

"What?!" Kurt couldn't believe it. Finn always talked about how great of a time he was having in glee club. He was basking in the glory of the stage. Plus, even Kurt had to admit that he was the most fit male lead.

"It kind of freaked me out a bit," Finn explained cautiously, watching Rachel. The shorter girl's brow furrowed, and she crossed her arms across her chest. "If the football team sees me getting slushied, I'm dead. It's hard enough to be the 'cool guy' when I'm in glee club."

"You're not the 'cool guy' at all!" Rachel shrieked. "You've lost Quinn. You're no longer the 'it' couple, _Finn_," she snarled. Finn sighed, averting her gaze. "Blaine is dating Santana. They're the talk of the school. You're out of the spotlight! I don't see what you have to lose!"

"You don't, because you're in _glee club_!" Finn shouted back, his guilty face washed away.

"You're in glee too, Finn! God, you're so-"

"Rachel!" Kurt said, silencing the two. "Of course, we don't want Finn to leave the club," he explained carefully, making sure the both of them were calm before he continued. "-but Finn has every right to leave if he wants to. Hell, you left like, three times during our sophomore year of glee. For that musical that never happened, right?"

Rachel looked down at her feet, a slight smile creeping across her face. She nodded.

"That stupid musical," she whispered. "I would've been _great _in that, if it wasn't all a scam."

"Alright, now, apologize, you two."

Finn and Rachel looked at each other at the same time. They held each other's gazes before nodding and mumbling "_I'm sorry_" in unison. Kurt nodded approvingly, ushering Rachel back to her seat in the front. Mercedes and Tina both sighed of relief and patted Kurt on the back.

"_Good job, Kurt,_" Mercedes whispered to him as she sat down again. Tina simply nodded.

Finn stopped on his way back to his seat in front of Kurt. Though Finn was significantly taller, their high difference was not as bad as it was for some of the other members, such as Rachel.

"Thanks, bro," Finn said quietly, looking at Rachel for a moment.

"Anytime," Kurt replied, nodding in response. If he got slushied and had to break up a fight within the span of a week, the following days were not going to be pretty.

* * *

Blaine thought that after the great slushie attack, he would be free to go along with his usual activities. Go to class, sit with the Cheerios at lunch, stop by Santana's locker to get her usual, "I'm fine" response to his questioning, and go to Cheerios practice. However, the look of disappointment and saddness on Kurt Hummel's face never left him. Neither did Quinn.

After a few days of avoiding her, Quinn finally approached him on his way to Algebra. Her eyes were narrowed as she stood in front of Blaine, her hands on her waist. Her queen bee stance. _Good going, Blaine_, he told himself. _You've avoided her so long that now she's pissed._

"Blaine." Quinn said. She didn't sound angry, but Blaine could tell that she was definetely not happy. "A little birdy told me that you didn't get the chance to throw your slushie at the glee club during the perfect plan I had devised," she said. Blaine shrugged.

"So what, Quinn? There was enough going on-"

"I'm _not _finished, Blaine," she snapped, pointing at him. Her finger followed him as he backed into the lockers. Soon, she was standing in front of him as his back was pressed against the locker. Yep. Quinn Fabray was not happy.

"Another little birdy told me that Hummel is staying after school to practice his singing or whatever," she explained. "You will slushie him."

"Alone?" Blaine breathed. He couldn't stand the smell of Quinn's perfume around him. The overwhelming scent of something floral made him want to gag.

"No, silly. I'll be there too. I know you have a track record of chickening out." She grinned that evil, Queen Bitch smile. "You with me, or not?"

"I, uh-"

"Good. Meet me at this exact spot at three fifty-five _exactly_. He's leaving at four." With that, Quinn whipped around and walked down the hall, her ponytail swaying behind her. Someone jumped out of her way as she turned the corner. He wasn't the only one who didn't appreciate Quinn's mood today.

Blaine Anderson was a dead man walking.

* * *

Kurt, sighing, walked into English class. Mrs. Walkers was scribbling on the chalkboard, her hand moving frantically, as always. He enjoyed having _something _he knew would be the same every day. However, little did he know that was about to change.

"Mr. Hummel, wonderful," she said dully. "Come here."

Kurt, confused, shuffled towards the desk. The students in the class didn't seem to notice the abnormality. _The students of McKinley are so braindead that they could be hit by a train and probably not notice_, Kurt thought. He watched Mrs. Walkers slowly scribble on a sticky note and thrust it into his hand.

"You're being transferred to Mr. Benning's class, Hummel," she said. The tone of her voice was bland, as if she were bored of the encounter with a student. Kurt looked at the note in disgust.

"But-" he paused, looking up. There was no reason to transfer him. His grades were perfect, he paid attention, and his work was always turned in on time. "- why?" The note was written in the sloppy handwriting he had seen on the chalkboard every day for that entire year. It was familiar; it was safe. Why did it have to change now? Why was _everything _changing now?

"Something about class size decreasing?" the woman said, shrugging. "Listen, Mr. Hummel, I don't make the rules. Now, please get to class before Mr. Benning comes down here and finds you himself." She looked down at a book on her desk before shooing Kurt out the door.

He dragged his feet down the hallway. He would normally be fine with changing classes. He was changed from one bio class to another just last year; this process wasn't new to him. McKinley was one of the most messed-up schools he had ever known. Of _course _they would decide to randomly change students from class to class. Principal Figgins was about as decisive as a kid in a candy store.

As he walked, Kurt noticed other students with brightly-colored sticky notes walking through the halls as well. _Great_, he told himself. _The entire school is being affected by this utterly shitty idea-_

Kurt paused his thoughts as he approached a door. It was the right room number; he made sure to check and double-check the note Mrs. Walkers had written. All he had to do was walk in.

Kurt groaned and twisted the door handle, stepping inside. Immediately, all heads turned to face him. They inspected Kurt's every movement as he stalled by the door. It took a minute for the teacher to notice him standing at the door. _Mr. Bennings_, Kurt reminded himself. He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts.

"I-I'm Kurt H-Hummel," he started, silently cursing himself for his nervous behavior.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Hummel!" he said, as if he was just now remembering that a student was moving classes. As if he just now realized that the student standing in the door was learning from him. Kurt had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the unprepared educator.

"Well, uh-" he looked around slowly. The class was still, their eyes fixed on Kurt. He forced himself to not look at the group of students who were probably judging him right now.

"There's a seat right there."

Kurt followed Mr. Benning's finger to where it pointed. The desk was occupied on one side, yet the other was completely empty. He looked at the other student. They were wearing a Cheerios uniform, which made Kurt squirm uncomfortably. A Cheerio who probably slushied him before. He looked up at the face, and almost gasped out loud. Of course Kurt was seated right beside Blaine Anderson.

He made no effort to rush towards the seat. Mr. Benning, however, just returned to the front of the class and began rambling on about some sort of ancient literature. Kurt silently slipped into his seat and took a breath as he noticed Blaine looking at him. It took all of his self control to not leap out of the seat and run out of the classroom. He didn't know how he managed to restrain himself. Of course it was Blaine Anderson. Of _course_ it was.

* * *

Blaine couldn't breathe when Kurt sat next to him. There was a suffocating feeling in his chest, as if were squeezing the lift out of him. He couldn't manage to even look at the other boy as he sat there, idling reading the book before him. He couldn't _stand _the thought that soon, in just a few hours, he would be drenched with slushie. A slushie _he _had thrown. The feeling ate him up inside. He just wanted to disappear.

"Tomorrow we're starting a project with your seat partners," Mr. Benning announced after a while. This seemed to snap Kurt out of his trance, and instead, putting a mortified expression on his face. Blaine noticed this from the corner of his eye and his heart dropped. "Make sure you understand the material, because this project is worth thirty percent of this semester's grade." He stopped, and as the class began chatting, he looked at Kurt. "I understand that you just joined us, but from what Mrs. Walkers has told me, you were covering this literature as well. You should be fine." He nodded to himself and sunk down into the chair before his desk.

Blaine watched Kurt nod at Mr. Benning. His back was stiff as he listened. Blaine knew Kurt didn't want to work with him. Not after what he had done to the glee club. It was obvious from the way his blue eyes avoided his gaze. Those blue eyes truly were captivating. It would be quite awkward to stare, he reminded himself, so he looked away, sighing.

The sigh must've got Kurt's attention, because he turned to Blaine expentantly. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest. Blaine looked down at the desk.

"I- uh, so we should probably-" he began slowly.

"We shouldn't anything. The project is tomorrow," Kurt snapped immediately, narrowing his eyes. "Just…" he sighed, rubbing his temple. "Please make sure you've read the material, alright? I want a good grade on this."

"I do too, don't worry," Blaine said quietly. Kurt nodded.

"Good." He began to read his book again. Blaine's eyes kept flicking to Kurt's face. His blue eyes scanned over the page, glistening with delight whenever he read a line he liked. A small smile tugged at the corner of Blaine's mouth. He was never really this close with anyone in a long time. Even him and Santana kept their distance.

Once the bell rang and they left the class, all desire to smile was wiped out of him. Quinn Fabray stood before him, a mischevious smile on her face.

"Remember the plan, Shortie," she whispered, gesturing to Kurt and walking away. She swayed her hips as she walked down the hallway, earning numerous stares from guys at their lockers, as well as angry gasps from the girlfriends of those guys. Blaine rolled his eyes. Quinn got what she wanted. He knew not to cross her.

Her slushie plan would be the death of him.

* * *

Waiting outside of the choir room was some sort of cruel-yet-blessed experience. Blaine had never heard anyone sing besides Rachel Berry, who would sing all the time, no matter what she was doing. Listening to Kurt sing was a different story.

Without Quinn hovering over his shoulder (she was fetching a Big Gulp) he could truly hear his voice in the silence. Kurt's voice was so delicate and sweet, yet somehow powerful at the same time. His voice radiated emotion and heart as he sang a medley of broadway songs. However, the song that ended the medley caught his attention most. _Defying Gravity _from Wicked. Blaine wasn't personally connected with the musical, though when he heard Kurt's final note in the song, he was captivated. Kurt hit the high F at the end of the song with ease and grace. From outside, Blaine heard a muffled "_yes!_" after the music stopped playing.

Suddenly, Quinn was forcing the cup into his hands. The outsides were cold from the drink on the inside. Blaine couldn't imagine the torture of being hit in the face with the freezing ice that was piled high inside of the cup. Something inside Blaine was begging him to stop, to drop the cup and run as fast as he could away from McKinley. As fast as he could away from it all.

"Why him?" Blaine asked Quinn softly after a moment. The sound of shifting chairs and quiet murmuring filled the choir room as the two waited outside. Quinn merely laughed and gestured to the door.

"He's an easy target. He gets all hot and bothered whenever he gets slushied. He doesn't even try to stop it." Quinn paused, listening for Kurt inside. The click of his shoes got louder. "Unlike Rachel," Quinn added angerily. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Get ready, Blaine. Don't chicken out. Show me why you're at the top of the pyramid with us. _Prove _to me why you deserve to be a Cheerio," Quinn whispered. Her breath on Blaine's neck made him uncomfortable. Again, her perfume was overwhelmingly strong. Did all girls smell so… over the top?

He didn't _want _to prove anything. He didn't _want _to be at the top of the Cheerios pyramid with Santana and Quinn. He didn't _want _to have all this pressure on him. The social rankings of McKinley did, and he couldn't argue with his fate. Or could he? Everything was a blur of fear and guilt as the door handle twisted and Kurt Hummel walked out of the door.

"Now!" Quinn whispered, urging Blaine. He took a deep breath, throwing the slushie at his target.

"Shit!" Kurt yelped as the slushie hit his face. It wasn't as intense as the last ambush, Blaine noticed, but as he opened his eyes and saw his attacker, he realized that it would be just as bad. Kurt's eyes were wide as he looked between Blaine, with an empty Big Gulp in his hand, and Quinn, who had a satisfied grin on her face.

"I'll leave you to it!" Quinn chirped before hurrying away, cackling.

Kurt stood in the red puddle of slush, staring at Blaine. Blaine looked at his feet. He knew he messed up. He knew this wasn't what he wanted to do. What about Santana? Santana would do this if she got the chance. Santana wouldn't _have _to do whatever _this _was. She went along with the plans. She valued her spot in the McKinley royalty. She wouldn't have to prove her worth.

"I-I, uh, brought y-you a t-towel," Blaine said quietly, revealing the same red towel from before. It was obviously cleaned and washed, folded nicely as it rested in his hand.

Blaine watched Kurt look at the towel for a moment before turning on his heel and walking away. The guilty feeling Blaine had been carrying intensified as he looked at the red footprints that marked Kurt's trail. A small paper fluttering around the corner caught his attention. He rushed over to take a look at it. It landed in one of the red footprints. The paper was actually two, which seemed to be a small sticky note torn in half.

_Meet up w/ Blaine to work on project_

Blaine's heart sank.

* * *

**Gasp! Angst! Dramaaaaa! **

**The next chapter will be out ASAP! I'm working hard to get it out. I'm enjoying this story a lot! Tell me what you think! Leave a review for a (metaphorical) cookie! I love you all!**

**Have a great day! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings and salutations!**

**I bring you: Chapter Three!**

**I have bigger plans for the next chapter but I'm hesitant, as it may seem like I'm rushing through the story.**

**I dunno. I'll stop talking and let you read! 3**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next day was not pleasant for Blaine.

He was receiving praise from all of the Cheerios and jocks, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. People had said that he had called in sick. Others said that he skipped. No matter what story they told, one thing was clear: Kurt Hummel was not at school.

He sat in English, alone. Mr. Benning assigned the project and filled Blaine in on what to tell Kurt, though Blaine was sure that he wouldn't want to hear what he had to say. Not after what he had done. He wouldn't talk to himself if he had slushied him, either.

The only good thing to come out of Blaine throwing that slushie at Kurt was Quinn's approval. She laid off a bit and began worrying about more pressing matters. She described it as "getting her boyfriend back" if that was 'pressing' enough to stop bugging the Cheerios. Everyone seemed to savor the feeling of not having Quinn breathing down their necks anymore.

Blaine was at his locker, fumbling with the lock. Something had shifted within him. He didn't feel right walking around school in the Cheerios uniform. So it gained him protection from slushies. For what cost? The way Quinn described the feeling of wearing it did not match Blaine's idea. _The lock! _Blaine told himself, snapping back into reality.

"Blaine," a sharp voice said from behind him. There stood Santana, her pinky finger linked with Brittany's. They did that whenever they walked anywhere together; Santana described it as a way to 'keep Britt safe' from everyone at the school. He gave up on the lock and turned to face Santana and Brittany.

"Yes?" he asked, crossing his arms. He was tired from the lack of sleep. He tossed and turned at night, trying to get Kurt's expression of utter disgust and hatred out of his brain. Sleep didn't come easy.

"We're trying out for glee club," Santana announced. Brittany nodded, moving closer to Blaine.

"You're-" Blaine didn't believe he heard the words correctly. "- huh?" Brittany giggled and looked at Santana, who raised an eyebrow at Blaine before turning to her.

"That's a really good idea, Santana," Britt said with a bright smile.

"Britts," Santana whispered to the other girl, "we've talked about this."

"Oh, yeah. While we were-"

"So, Blaine," Santana cut Brittany off. She looked disappointed, but became interested when Blaine faced them again. He had managed to get his locker open now, and he was standing in front of it. "You should try out, too."

"_What_?!" Blaine managed, before Quinn walked up behind Santana and Brittany. She was wearing her Queen Bitch smile. That couldn't be good.

"I'll see you girls in the choir room for our glee club audition later." She paused and looked at Blaine. "I hope to see you there, too, Blaine." Quinn walked away.

"So?" Santana pressed. "We're singing _I Say a Little Prayer_," she explained. "Quinn wanted to sing lead, but we all know my voice will-"

"I don't understand," Blaine said truthfully. He was completely confused. These were the girls who would slushie the glee club on a daily basis if they had the chance. They would _torture _them if they got the chance to. Why join the group of the people they swore to destory?

"Quinn wants Finn back," Brittany said. "She saw them dancing in the choir room and got mad. I think that she should just have sex with everyone until she finds someone who would-"

"Britts, I think we're done here," Santana whispered to Brittany, who quieted down once Santana spoke. Blaine rolled his eyes, and luckily, neither one of the girls noticed. "So? Will I see you there?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair.

"How do you even know if I can sing, Santana?" he asked, still shocked. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Some strange, fever dream. He knew that it wasn't, which made it all worse. He looked back at his locker, and by the time he looked back at Santana, she was filing her nails, not paying attention to Blaine at all.

"Don't act stupid, Gelmet," she said idly. "You sing all the time. You just don't know it."

"I'm more talented than anyone in that club," Brittany said quietly. Santana looked up and nodded.

"I'm sure you are, Britts." Finally, she looked at Blaine. "Choir room for auditions."

Blaine watched Santana and Brittany walk off, pinkies still linked together. It suddenly hit him: Kurt was in the glee club. How had he not remembered that? God, he was so stupid. Quinn would probably execute him in front of the entire cafeteria if he didn't try out, but Kurt probably would do the same if he did. Why did everything have to be do damn complicated? Blaine groaned and leaned his forehead against the locker. _So. Damn. Complicated_.

* * *

Kurt didn't _feel _sick when he decided to stay home. Yes, he had bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep and his skin was pale as ever, but he wasn't sick. He felt perfectly fine when he drifted towards the kitchen and began making muffins. He felt good when he delivered the muffins to his father, who thanked him gruffly before returning to work. Kurt knew that his dad would eventually eat the muffins. He couldn't leave Kurt's amazing cooking for too long.

The feeling hit him like a flash: his head began pounding, his stomach aching, and his legs became weak. Kurt collapsed onto his bed, everything spinning around him. He gripped onto the headboard, groaning in pain.

Kurt hated two things in this world: unfinished outfits, and being sick. He couldn't _do _anything when he was sick. The most he could do was sit in bed while the world kept moving without him. He normally would keep up with the pace of the world just fine, though when he was sick, everything paused for him, while everything else was on full speed. He couldn't stand it.

A familiar ringing from his phone earned his attention. He picked it up, seeing glamorous picture Rachel had chosen as her contact picture. Kurt smiled softly at it before accepting the call and holding it up to his ear. He heard shoes shuffling and lockers slamming from the other end.

"Kurt?" Rachel's voice said, concerned. He heard the other sounds quiet down and sighed.

"Rachel, thank-" Kurt began, though his friend cut him off.

"You're not dead!" she squeaked. Kurt laughed weakly and leaned back again, shutting his eyes. He felt awful. He hoped he didn't get his dad sick with the muffins he baked.

"Look, I'm heading to glee club now, I just wanted to make sure that you were-" Rachel's voice abruptly stopped once he heard a door open. He assumed it was the door to the glee club, because he heard the far-away voices of Mr. Schue and Mercedes.

"Rach?" he asked, concerned. He sat up again, wincing at the pain in his stomach but swallowing it down as he listened to Rachel.

"Oh. My. _God_. Look, Kurt, I-" Kurt could tell Rachel was on the brink of tears from her shaky voice. She collected herself and the voice returned. "- I'll call you back. Mercedes wants to talk to you later… oh my _god_! Sorry, I have to go. Bye, I love you!" she ended the call quickly, leaving Kurt holding the silent phone up to his ear.

He fell back onto his bed. His body begged for sleep, but he couldn't stop the worry from coursing through his body. What was wrong? Was Rachel okay? Was the glee club okay?

After much tossing and turning, Kurt finally fell asleep. His dream quickly leaped into action; Rachel stood in the doorway of the choir room, covered in slushies. Then, her body morphed into Kurt's. Blaine stood in front of him, a Big Gulp cup in hand, his eyes wide with shock. He reached out for Kurt, but he disappeared once he touched Kurt. Then, Quinn was back, throwing slushie after slushie, drenching Kurt in the freezing ice.

Kurt awoke in a cold sweat. After checking the clock, he noticed that he had only slept for a half hour. If he was going to return to school the next day, he needed sleep. God, he really needed sleep.

* * *

Watching Santana, Brittany, and Quinn perform was making Blaine feel worse by the minute.

He knew that in some warped, twisted way, this was apart of Quinn's master plan. Some sort of strange end goal. Joining glee club was the first step in that plan. He needed to know what this 'plan' was before he went insane; watching them perform made his head spin. The three moved in perfect unison, their voices blending as if they had been singing together for years. They hadn't, though. Quinn would've _never _joined glee club. They were the losers of the school, yet here she was, dancing with Santana and Brittany at her sides.

As they ended their performance, the glee club sat with their mouths agape. Some clapped quietly, while others just seemed completely confused. Quinn shot a satisfied smirk at Rachel before taking a seat beside Finn. She immediately nuzzled into his neck and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Mercedes, disgusted, rolled her eyes. Rachel just looked plain hurt.

Mr. Schue stepped up to the front of the room, clapping with a smile. "Alright, ladies! Well done! I'm sure glee club will really benefit from that unity you've got there."

Rachel, fuming, crossed her arms as Santana and Brittany took the open seats beside her, which happened to be next to Quinn. She scooted her chair closer to Mike Chang, who had apparently joined earlier that day with Puck after they heard that Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were joining.

"Blaine?" Mr. Schuester asked, looking at him. He was standing by the door, obviously unsure what to do. "Aren't you performing?"

Blaine nodded weakly, his lead lowered. He could feel everyone's gazes piercing his skin as he shuffled before them. He hadn't practiced his number. He could only remember it from when he sang it with Cooper, his brother, when they were kids. He wasn't even sure if he was any good at singing anymore.

_Hey there, Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_You're a million miles away_

_But, girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes, you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear, it's true_

Something clicked inside of him. He found the courage to open his eyes. He noticed Santana glancing at Brittany. _They're probably laughing at me. I probably suck_, he thought nervously.

_Hey there, Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right here if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

He looked at Rachel and saw her gazing at him, mesmerized. Tina was nodding slowly, her face still grim, but her eyes bright as she watched Blaine. It lit a flame inside of him, encouraging him to make his voice stronger, louder.

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there, Delilah_

_I know times are gettin' hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there, Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

Repeating the chorus, Blaine watched as the glee club slowly began to join in. They harmonized with him, Rachel's voice being the most noticeable in the crowd. Quinn, Santana, and Britt nodded to each other after a moment and joined the rest. Pride swelled inside of his chest as Mercedes nodded approvingly.

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'd just laugh along because we'd know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah, I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there, Delilah_

_You be good, and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be makin' history like I do_

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there, Delilah, here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

The club quieted down as Blaine finished the song. After a moment, the room was silent. Then, the applause began. Even Rachel, who seemed hesitant after Quinn, Santana, and Brittany's audition, was clapping, nodding as she watched Blaine.

"Finally, a guy in this club who can really _sing_," Rachel said, earning hostile glances from Artie and Puck. Finn simply looked at his feet while Quinn stroked his arm. Blaine sucked in a breath as he took the seat beside Puck, who watched him sit down and nudged him after a moment.

"Did you join because the girls were asking you to?" Puck asked quietly as Mr. Schue praised Blaine and the club. Blaine simply shrugged. Puck sighed, leaning back.

"I need to open my collection of ladies to all chicks at this school," Puck said. The chair tilted at a dangerous angle, but he ignored it. Blaine held his breath until all four legs were on the ground.

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Mercedes said. This caught Blaine's attention. He watched as the club muttered quietly, shrugging.

"I heard he's sick."

"Apparently, he was slushied last night and caught the cold," Artie said.

"Guys, he's sick, he called me," Rachel said, standing up and making her way to the front of the room. "It wouldn't hurt to have a little _sympathy_. Poor guy, he sounded simply _awful_." Everyone watched her nod to Mr. Schue, who sat down by the piano. "Now, since we were _supposed _to sing a duet today, and I don't trust anyone else in here with his part, I will be singing a solo of my selection."

Blaine watched as everyone groaned, smirking to himself. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

* * *

English class was boring as ever. Mr. Benning rattled on about their project with their seat partners, checking on the status of each (earning a "we're doing fine" from Blaine, though he was lying through his teeth) before allowing them to work. After a few minutes, Kurt walked through the doors, handing him a pass. Blaine watched as he slowly took his seat.

"I-" Blaine began, but Kurt cut him off in an angry whisper.

"Are you _trying _to torture me? Are you _trying _to make my life miserable?" he hissed.

"I have no clue what you mean," Blaine whispered back, opening the book and pretending to read as Mr. Benning glanced in their direction.

"What I _mean_, Anderson," Kurt continued, fuming, "is that _you _joined the glee club."

The way Blaine's last name rolled off his tongue in such a calm yet forceful manner surprised him. Blaine raised an eyebrow, watching Kurt. His eyes got slightly darker when he was angry. It wasn't too far from their original color, but it was a noticeable difference. The way they changed color was captivating.

"Why the hell would you do that? Do you want to beat us on our own turf now? I don't understand!" he whispered. Blaine fought back the urge to chuckle when he heard Kurt use a sports term. After a moment, he realized that he used it _correctly_.

"I like to sing," he said, shrugging as he turned to his book. It felt wrong talking to Kurt. What he did to him wasn't right, and what he had done to him in the past was worse. Blaine was sure that he had slushied the glee club lots of times before the latest ambush. They not remember, but Blaine did. He remembered the look on their faces as the Cheerios dumped the ice on them. He remembered the way Kurt rushed to scoop it off of his clothes before he stained. He remembered the hurt in those blue eyes. Maybe it was a good thing they didn't remember.

"Since when?" Kurt pushed, rolling his eyes.

"I've always liked to sing." It wasn't a lie. Ever since he was little, Blaine and Cooper would always perform shows for their family and friends. Highschool isn't as forgiving as the neighborhood parents. To survive, you have to disregard what you think and do what will make your life less, well, _hell_. Blaine admired how people like Kurt would give up their own safety to do something like this.

Why did he always think like this? _Kurt _this and _Kurt _that. He felt guilty. He needed to get over this. They'd have to work side-by-side in English _and _glee club. Feeling sorry wasn't going to cut it. _Sorry_, he thought slowly. _I feel sorry for him. That's right_.

"Look, Kurt, I know that what I've done is bad, but-"

"Shut it, Anderson. Let's just do our work, sing in glee, and then you won't have to pretend to be buddies with the gay kid anymore. You can go your separate way. Santana probably thinks I'm converting you at this point or something," Kurt quipped.

"She doesn't know that we're partners," Blaine whispered.

"Why wouldn't you tell your own _girlfriend_?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. They way he said 'girlfriend' sent chills down his arm.

"My _girlfriend _doesn't need to know everything I do," Blaine said quietly. Even _him _saying 'girlfriend' sounded strange.

Kurt muttered something that sounded like '_Girlfriend is an overstatement' _but Blaine decided not to respond. He sighed and looked at Kurt, avoiding his gaze.

"I am sorry." His words were followed by the bell.

_Saved by the bell_, he thought, sighing.

* * *

**A pretty big chapter today!**

**Don't worry, I have bigger plans ;)**

**The song used in this chapter is ****_Hey There, Delilah _****by the Plain White T's. **

**Review! It always warms my heart to see a new review!  
have a wonderful day loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**So this is a long chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was stuck halfway through but once I got past that it got quite long oops! **

**You may recall me talking about big plans. I pushed them back further, oops.**

**song is listed at the end! enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter****Four**

Sitting in glee club the next day was a whole different perspective. Everyone was giddy and full of excitement; Puck, Mike, and Artie were talking in the corner, while Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel spoke loudly in their chairs about some sort of musical or something. Quinn was cuddled into Finn's side by the drums, where he was obviously trying to adjust the setup, but the blonde's affection was keeping him from doing so. Brittany and Santana were both leaning on the piano, talking quietly. Blaine began to walk over, until he saw who was sitting at the piano: Kurt. He was slowly pressing the keys, not seeming to be following any sheet music but instead just testing the piano.

After a moment of staring, Santana approached Blaine, her pinky linked with Brittany, as always.

"I didn't know you could sing, shortie," Santana said. Her tone wasn't hostile, per se, but still somewhat harsh. Blaine thought for a moment, watching as Santana gazed at him.

"I didn't know you could, either," he replied calmly. She simply rolled her eyes, gesturing to Quinn, who now had her face buried in Finn's next as he shifted uncomfortably under Rachel's watchful eye. Blaine rolled his eyes as he turned back to Santana.

"Oh, _please_. That's the least I can do. Just watch when I get Quinn to stop me from singing backup for her-"

"We should sing a duet, San. We can sing _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. _Don't worry, I'll let you sing lead," Brittany said, looking at Santana.

"Does that song even have words?" Blaine muttered, walking towards a seat in the back row and slumping onto it. Mr. Schue soon walked in, and upon seeing Kurt at the piano, walked over to talk to him. Blaine watched as Kurt stood and spoke with Mr. Schuester. His brilliant blue eyes stayed focus on the teacher as he spoke, nodding slowly. Kurt licked his lips after a minute of speaking with the teacher. Blaine tilted his head slightly at the movement. Santana had never done that before. Would he be as intrigued if she did it?

_Stop, Blaine! _He scolded himself, looking at Quinn and Finn again. Finn seemed to have finally escaped Quinn's arms and was now properly adjusting the drum set.

"Alright, everyone!" Mr. Schue's voice broke through the quiet conversations. Everyone turned to look at him, settling into their seats. "Since Kurt was absent yesterday, he will be performing the song he has been preparing."

Kurt walked up to the front of the room. Today, he was wearing black and white patterned pants with a black coat fixed over his white shirt. A silvery bird brooch was attached to the jacket. It reflected the light as he moved, drawing the attention of the crowd. Maybe that was his goal.

"Take it away, Kurt!" Mr. Schue said after a moment, and the room fell silent. Blaine watched him take a breath as the piano started.

_Someone to hold me too close_

_Someone to hurt me too deep_

_Someone to sit in my chair,_

_And ruin my sleep,_

_And make me aware_

_Of being alive_

_Being alive_

Blaine's eyes widened with shock and wonder as Kurt sang. His voice was unlike any other he had heard before; of course, he had heard echoes of it before he slushied him in the past and when he was singing to himself in the locker rooms, but never like this. He radiated confidence and power. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of him as he sang.

_Somebody need me too much_

_Somebody know me too well_

_Somebody pull me up short,_

_And put me through hell,_

_And give me support_

_For being alive_

_Make me alive_

_Make me alive_

Blaine saw Rachel wipe a tear from her eye a few rows down. Part of him wanted to laugh at the action, but he, honestly, didn't blame her. Kurt's singing was full of emotion; he poured his soul into every word. Even Santana and Quinn were smiling softly as they listened, their heads tilted as they watched.

_Make me confused_

_Mock me with praise_

_Let me be used_

_Vary my days_

_But alone,_

_Is alone_

_Not alive_

_Somebody crowd me with love_

_Somebody force me to care_

_Somebody let me come through_

_I'll always be there_

_As frightened as you_

_To help us survive_

_Being alive_

_Being alive_

_Being alive_

The music died down and everyone gazed at Kurt, their eyes wide. Everyone began applauding. Rachel ceased the opportunity to rush up and throw her arms around Kurt, smiling wide.

"That was _amazing, _Kurt! That- that was _perfect_! It's your song! It's your _Don't Rain On My Parade_!" she squealed, pulling back. His face was red from the applause and the praise from Rachel.

Blaine gazed at Kurt, dumbfounded, as he took his seat behind Rachel, who was still talking loudly to him. Maybe being with Kurt in glee wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

To Kurt Hummel, hairspray was a must to get him through the day. The daily stress would cause his hair to get flat and greasy. Greasy hair never worked for anyone besides Severus Snape.

He stood as his locker, fluffing his hair and spraying a generous amount of hairspray around his head when a voice surprised him.

"Be careful with that, if you spray any more you'll set off an alarm," the voice said. Kurt turned to see who the voice belonged to. Blaine stood before him, a binder in his arms and an awkward smile on his face. His eyes were low, but a small smirk was on his face. Kurt couldn't help but admit how adorable the expression was, but he simply stared at Blaine.

"I- uh-" Blaine began, adjusting his grip on the binder. "Your solo was really good yesterday. _Really _good." Kurt looked at his feet, rolling the small hairspray container in his hands.

"Thank you," Kurt replied quietly. He never expected to hear that from Blaine.

"That's not really the main reason I came here, but your solo was just- _wow_\- I mean-" Blaine stuttered, his gaze shifting between Kurt and his feet. Kurt smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, then?" he asked, putting the can back into his locker.

"We have that project in English, and if we don't get it done my grade will drop, and I just-"

"You don't strike me as one to care about his grades much," Kurt replied smoothly. He had no sharpness in his voice; the tone was almost questioning. Blaine just looked at his feet.

"We should probably meet sometime-" Blaine started, but Kurt stopped him. He was obviously about to ramble. Again, Blaine didn't strike Kurt as one to ramble. It was somewhat funny.

"_Alright_, Anderson. Just, uh, come by my house tonight, okay? My dad will be working." Kurt began scribbling his address on a small piece of paper, which he cautiously handed to Blaine.

"If you even _think _about bringing a slushie, I will make sure that you fail the project. Alright?'

Blaine nodded before grabbing the paper tightly and walking away. Kurt rolled his eyes with a small smile as he shut his locker and walked away.

* * *

Blaine checked the small piece of paper he was holding and looked back up at the house. The addresses were the same. As he looked closer, he saw that the mailbox had neatly painted-on

_Hummel Household _lettering. He slowly pulled into the driveway.

He was lucky that he was allowed the car today. Ever since Cooper had moved away and basically left all of his belongings, his parents began letting him use the car more and more. After they found out that Blaine had joined glee club, though, they were angry that he was "putting too much on his plate" and would let his "grades slip so far that they couldn't be recovered." Even the thought of it made him roll his eyes.

He grabbed his backpack and walked to the front door. He knocked three times, looking at his feet. After a moment, Kurt appeared at the door. He seemed to be more dressed-down than usual, with simple, black jeans and a red, off-shoulder sweater. Blaine found himself staring at his exposed shoulder. Kurt had never been one to show much skin, though this seemed almost _tame _for his fashion. He shook off the thought and looked back at his feet.

"Oh, Blaine, uh, hi." Kurt moved to the side to let Blaine in. "Come in."

Blaine slowly stepped in, holding his bag tighter to his body. The house was neatly decorated, with neutral-colored walls with some splashes of color from the pillows on the couch, flowers, and tablecloths. He stopped himself from admiring the decor too much, as he thought that it would seem like overstepping to Kurt. Hell, he had been throwing slushies at him not even a week ago.

Kurt silently led Blaine to a small kitchen table. It had four chairs, but only two had cushions. Kurt's books were already open, and a loose-leaf sheet of notebook paper sat, covered in scribbles and notes. Kurt sat down quietly as Blaine did the same.

"Good to see you didn't bring a Big Gulp," Kurt said quietly. Though the comment was supposed to relieve the tension, Blaine felt himself tighten more.

"I never did it because I wanted to," Blaine replied after a moment. He looked up at Kurt, who was watching him with those dazzling blue eyes. "I was always being forced to. I don't even _like _doing it, Kurt." Kurt raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why do I seem to be a main target?" Kurt asked, more forceful this time. Blaine looked down.

"It's never my choice. After I do it I just feel so _guilty_. If I stopped, Santana and Quinn would kill me."

Kurt nodded silently before returning to his book. Blaine sighed. If Kurt had forgiven him, he had a strange way of showing it.

Part of the time the two were working, Blaine found himself watching some of the small things Kurt did, like running his fingers through the front of his hair. Something that caught his attention was how he licked his lips. He had noticed this before, of course, but he did it so much without even noticing. It was kind of a cute action.

Cute? Not cute. Definitely not cute. Innocent? Yes, innocent. Innocent.

After an hour or so, the two had finished a considerable amount. Blaine looked down at his watched and gasped, causing a curious glance from Kurt from across the table.

"I have to go," Blaine said, collecting his things. He reached for his wallet and fumbled with it before he finally stuffed it into his bag and left without saying anything else. He shut the door behind him and left, leaving Kurt in silence.

* * *

Blaine turned the corner of McKinley, clutching his binders close to his chest. There stood Kurt, at his locker, pulling out folders and fixing his hair. For someone who's hair always looked perfect, Blaine noticed that he always tried to make it better. He remembered a time when he was like that with his gel.

He took a breath and walked towards Kurt's locker. Kurt raised an eyebrow when he saw Blaine approaching, but kept quiet. Blaine shuffled uncomfortably. He could _feel _Kurt's blue eyes piercing his skin, though it wasn't in a hateful way. Somehow, Blaine knew that he didn't hate him. He could sense it.

"I just, uh, wanted to apologize for running out yesterday," Blaine said, looking at his feet. When he looked up to meet Kurt's gaze. "It's just my-"

"Your dad," Kurt cut him off, shutting his locker with a _clang_. "Santana told me. She said-" he began to do air-quotations- "even though I radiate _gay_, she's kinda into it and likes me." He stopped the air quotations. Blaine smiled at his feet as Kurt continued. "She told me how your dad is really homophobic and probably thinks I'm rubbing my gay off on you or something. She was telling me about that time he almost kicked Brittany out because she was a bi-corn? Or something?" Kurt seemed confused at the last part as he remembered it, but shrugged.

Blaine looked up, sighing. "I- just-" he took a breath. "I'm sorry. And I would study today right after glee, but Quinn-"

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was sharp as he said Blaine's name. It sent a shiver down his spine as he looked up. "I need to get this project done. If I ever want to do something with my life besides getting slushied every day, I need a good grade." He seemed thoughtful for a moment as Blaine stared at the floor in silence. "Come by my house around eight. We can work again. Alright?"

Blaine nodded, a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips. "Great."

Kurt left before Blaine could.

* * *

Santana had saved Blaine a seat in glee club next to her. Blaine sat down, watching her. She was chatting quietly with Brittany, who was on the other side of her. Brittany seemed dead serious about whatever she was saying, but Santana was laughing quietly. Blaine's eyes moved to Santana's hand. It was obvious she had gotten her nails done; Blaine overheard her showing Quinn earlier that day at the Cheerios lunch table. As he inspected the brightly-painted acrylics, he noticed that the pointer and middle finger of her right hand were filed shorter. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Blaine looked behind him to see Kurt chatting with Mercedes. He was smiling brightly and laughing. Mercedes was doing the same. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt as he grinned and laughed with his friend. He was snapped back to reality when Mr. Schuester came into the room holding a top hat with a bedazzled ribbon around it. Once everyone saw the ribbon, they all looked to Kurt, who only smiled innocently.

"Alright! I have a fun lesson planned to prepare us for competition!" he announced, placing the hat on the piano. "And, yes, Kurt graciously donated the ribbon to add a little- _pizazz_\- to the lesson."

Kurt nodded approvingly as Mercedes patted him on the back, laughing quietly with him.

"For this lesson, I'm letting fate decide…" he paused and turned to Finn, who played a drumroll on the set before him, causing Quinn to smile proudly.

"- your duet partners!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Everyone except Rachel applauded, excited.

"What if I'm put with someone who doesn't match my talent?" she squealed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't have the _time _to baby anyone!"

"Why should we even care?" Santana quipped from beside Blaine. "Duets? All week? Won't that get boring?"

Some of the glee club murmured in agreement, shuffling in their seats.

"Not if it's a competition!" Mr. Schue said, shaking the hat. The room sprung back to life, and the glee club shouted and cheered. "The winners get a dinner for two to Breadstix!"

"Damnit, I need those 'stix!" Mike said, causing the other jocks to laugh and high-five.

"Come and pull your partners!" the teacher offered, holding the hat up. Everyone watched Rachel stand first, brushing off her skirt and walking to the front of the room.

"This better be someone musically inclined," she chirped, reaching her hand into the hat. She pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. Upon opening it, she gasped in horror. Blaine tilted his head to the side.

"Rachel, who is it?" Mr. Schue asked, looking over Rachel's shoulder. Rachel was silent for a moment as she looked over the glee club. Her harsh gaze fell on Quinn.

"Quinn," she muttered, slapping the paper onto the piano and stomping back to her seat, slumping down and crossing her arms across her chest. Quinn didn't seem as bothered, but she still shot Rachel a dirty look from her spot next to Finn.

"Brittany, how about you pick?" Mr. Schuester offered to the blonde besides Santana. She shrugged and stood, walking to the front and plunging her hand into the hat.

"I want Lord Tubbington as my partner," she said proudly. As she pulled out the paper, she grinned. "Santana!"

Blaine looked at Santana, who's wide grin spread across her face. Brittany sat back down, linking pinkies with Santana as she did.

Mercedes stood and walked to the front of the room, pulling out a paper from the top. She opened it and sighed. "Puckerman," she said, sliding it into the piano and sitting down. Blaine could see Kurt stifling a laugh.

"Go up there, white boy!" Mercedes said jokingly, poking Kurt's arm. She laughed with him as he stood and walked to the front. His gaze passed over Blaine for a moment, and it lingered before he turned to the hat. Blaine could feel his cheeks burning from the sudden attention. He watched Kurt pull out a slip. His face didn't change as he read the name and put it on the piano.

"Blaine," he said, walking back to his seat. Blaine, eyes wide with shock, watched person after person walk up to the front of the room. His head was spinning. The only other matching he could focus on was Tina and Mike, which earned a slight smile from Tina as Mike nodded at her.

Blaine heard the bell ring, and he stood up automatically. Kurt's voice surprised him and he turned to see the taller boy standing behind him. Today, he was wearing tight, bright red pants and a white shirt, topped with a red ascot that matched his pants. Blaine was surprised by the simplicity of the outfit. It was the smaller accessories that brought the outfit together.

Blaine missed his small accessories. He missed his bow ties and hair gel and put-together look. He had an eye for fashion, but once a Cheerios uniform got shoved into his hands, all of his outfits were left untouched in the closet. He wanted to wear them, but his protection and role in the fragile McKinley social pyramid was more important.

Kurt, right. Kurt was talking to him. He looked back up. He could tell that Kurt was worried after watching him drift off.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaine noticed that he did that a lot, but something about it was enchanting.

Enchanting? What was he thinking?

"I- I'm fine," Blaine lied looking at his pristine white shoes. Kurt was silent for a moment.

"We still on for tonight?" he asked. Blaine looked up. Kurt had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine replied. Kurt nodded, concerned.

"Alright, Blaine. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

Blaine stood at the doorway of Kurt's house. He was lucky that he remembered the number from how exhausted he was. From Cheerios practice to glee to putting up with Santana and Quinn, his schedule was packed full of stress and too much work. However, there was something about working in silence with Kurt that put his mind at ease. The silence between them was almost calming in a way.

He knocked on the door once more, checking the clock. He wasn't late. He was right on time, actually. The lights inside the house were on, and he could see that the television was flashing colors. The only problem was that nobody was answering the door.

Maybe Kurt was asleep. Maybe he didn't want to deal with Blaine. Blaine sighed as he turned around, walking back towards his car. His dad wouldn't have to question him now. He wouldn't have to make sure that he was still dating Santana, just in case that "gay kid" didn't influence him. The thought made his blood boil as he drove down the road.

* * *

Pacing in the hospital was causing Kurt to go insane. He couldn't stop thinking about his dad. He couldn't get the image of his dad in the hospital bed from his first heart attack out of his brain. Was this deja vu? He couldn't tell. His mind was spinning, and it wouldn't slow down. He felt as if he was about to drop to the ground. His knees were going to give out any second. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't stop replaying the events in his head, and his frantic, less-than-conversation as he called 911 with shaking hands.

Kurt fell to the ground in sobs, numb to the hands of nurses and receptionists who ran to his side.

* * *

Blaine sat in glee club, in his usual spot beside Santana, scanning the room. Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Everyone hadn't heard from him, and today they were supposed to be working on their duets.

_The duets! _Blaine remembered with a jolt. He would have to sing with Kurt. God, everything kept shoving them together, didn't it?

All eyes turned to Kurt when he walked through the door. He looked miserable; his eyes were puffy and red, dark circles hung underneath his eyes, and his face was flushed. His clothes were the same as yesterday, too, which earned a shocked look from both Rachel and Mercedes. He took a seat next to Mercedes, who immediately began stroking his arm and hugging him.

"Alright, guys, you work on your duets, okay?" Mr. Schue said, walking through the door. He looked frantic. "Sue told me that I'm '_doomed_' and that I should meet her in her office at this time. I-" he stopped, looking around. His gaze stopped on Kurt for a moment, but he shook it off and nodded. "Work on the duets." He hurried out the door.

The room was silent for a moment before Quinn spoke up.

"I have an idea," she said, her HBIC voice back. Everyone turned to the blonde, heads tilted with interest. "We should have a party. My house, friday night."

"Like, with alcohol?" Rachel asked, scrunching her nose up.

"Well, it's not a party without, is it?" Quinn said, smirking. Puck and Artie high-fived.

"I got you covered," Puck said. Blaine looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but turned back to Quinn.

"Well? You guys in or not? What else are you doing on a friday?" Quinn finally asked.

"I don't know, the alcohol kind of-" Rachel started, but Kurt's voice cut her off.

"I'm in," he said. The first words he had spoken. Rachel looked at him, shocked, but before she could respond, everyone began agreeing with Kurt, laughing and fist-pumping.

Blaine looked at Kurt, intrigued. Kurt merely sighed, looking at his hands.

* * *

**Ooo snap!**

**So my "big plans" are next chapter (and possibly the chapter after that? I may spread them out)**

**The song from this chapter was ****_Being Alive _****from Company!**

**Have a great day! Next chapter should be out ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! I was working on this chapter, when I decided to suddenly change the layout. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**(I don't own Glee or its characters!)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Blaine nervously fiddled with the clip on his bag as he watched Kurt as his locker. He was hesitant, as it seemed the other boy was having a bad week. He took a deep breath and walked to the locker. Kurt seemed to notice his presence, but he didn't move a muscle. Blaine's heart dropped a bit.

"Kurt, hey!" Blaine said, standing straighter. Kurt simply stared into his locker, his eyes bloodshot. His outfit was different, but the shirt was slightly wrinkled and the shoes didn't seem to have their usual shine. "So, I stopped by your house, and you weren't-"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, turning towards Blaine. "I was slushied." Blaine's eyes widened, and he looked at Kurt with shock.

"I- I'm-"

"I did more work on the project, if that's what you're worried about." Kurt sounded miserable, but he began to rearrange things in his locker. Blaine raised an eyebrow at the sudden action, but kept quiet for a moment.

"No, no, that's not-"

"Then what is it?" Kurt snapped, slapping the locker shut with a bang. He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed at the boy in front of him. Blaine was taken aback with shock.

"I- it's just- we're kind of _friends_, don't you think?" Kurt's laugh was cold.

"_Friends _don't slushie each other," he sneered.

"I don't _want _to do that! I never did!" Blaine desperately said as Kurt inched away.

"Fine. Whatever. You better tell Santana at that party later, or she'll think-"

Blaine snapped, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't give a _damn _about what Santana thinks!" Blaine growled. He crossed his arms and took a minute to cool down, trying to avoid whatever look was on Kurt's face. Shock? Fury? Hurt? He didn't want to look.

"Look, I just came to see if you could _possibly _give me a ride to Quinn's glee party tonight. You seemed like the only one who would," he said. Blaine lowered his voice a bit, making Kurt raise an eyebrow. "My parents 'don't believe' in driving to parties, or drinking at parties. I just need a ride to make them feel safe. They're out of town but can see if I use the car." Blaine sighed. "They know people."

Kurt was quiet for a minute as Blaine stood before him.

"Fine," he finally said. "Be ready by eight or I'm leaving." He began to leave, but stopped in his tracks, groaning. Blaine stopped too, watching Kurt.

"Give me your phone," Kurt said, holding out his hand. Blaine silently did as he was asked and handed it to Kurt. Kurt did something quietly and handed it back to Blaine. The screen showed the contact of "Kurt Hummel" was newly added. "Just… text me your address."

With that, Kurt turned and left.

* * *

Kurt sat in front of the house in his car silently. He would usually turn on the radio or connect his music and sing to _Wicked _or _Les Miserables_, but this didn't seem like a fitting time. He wanted to get him and Blaine to the party as quickly as possible so he could get some alcohol into his system.

He was never one to drink; he hadn't had his first drink until his dad had given him a sip of beer a few years ago. The beer tasted bad, but when his rich, older aunt gave him a glass of wine at a dinner party, he discovered his preference. He hadn't had much alcohol after that. He knew what it could do, but at this point, he needed something to take the edge off. Something to distract him from the shit in his life.

Blaine rushed out, his hair in its usual half-gel form. He wore a pair of jeans and a striped shirt. For the simplicity of the outfit, Kurt could see that he had tried to dress appropriately.

"Get in," Kurt said through the half-rolled down window. Blaine nodded and sat down in the passenger seat and Kurt began to drive.

The drive to Quinn's house was short and quiet. Nobody said anything, and Blaine looked at his hands the entire time. Something about his body language seemed to show that the boy was nervous, but Kurt didn't care too much. Quinn's house. Socialize. Alcohol.

As they pulled up to the huge house, they noticed right away that there were already a few cars parked. They didn't expect much more; Tina and Mercedes had probably carpooled, along with some of the jocks. Santana and Brittany said they were driving together, and Artie lived nearby, so the number of cars seemed reasonable for the size of the party.

The house before them was huge. Large, elegant windows stretched across the front, and the large front doors were sheltered by a beautiful front porch. Kurt knew that Quinn's parents were _loaded_, but he never expected to see a house with some of the best architecture in Ohio.

The two got out of the car and walked to the doors, knocking only a few times before Quinn appeared at the door, Finn trailing behind her like a lost puppy. She smiled and opened the door, hugging Finn closer to her.

"Hey boys!" she chirped, giggling. "Help yourself to drinks, they're at the minibar over there." Finn nodded silently at the words.

As soon as Kurt's eyes travelled to the minibar, he noticed Rachel, hair curled and lipstick smudged slightly, taking shots as Puck and Artie laughed and urged her on. She slammed the last glass down onto the bar and laughed, leaping into Artie's lap as he yelled something that sounded like "_yeah girl!_" as Puck fixed himself some shots.

Kurt made a beeline towards the bar. Puck raised an eyebrow, but handed a plastic red cup to him and nodded.

"You sure, Hummel?" he asked hesitantly. Kurt simply downed the cup that Puck had given him, pulling it away from his lips and narrowing his eyes at the boy in front of him, as if it were an explanation. Puck laughed and nodded, refilling the cup and patting Kurt on the back. Kurt smiled weakly and sipped the newly-refilled cup, shutting his eyes tight.

* * *

Blaine knew the party would begin to get bad as soon as Santana began taking shots off of Brittany's body.

He had never seen anyone take more shots in a row than Rachel, and Puck kept refilling everyone's cups. Mercedes and Tina laughed in the corner as they nursed their cups, giggling at every little word someone said.

Blaine, however, had barely touched his drink. He didn't feel like getting positively drunk, but by the time ten o'clock hit, he began taking bigger sips. Maybe a bit of alcohol would help the night go by.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel said after a while, holding her drink up. "Spin! The! Bottle!"

Everyone cheered at the words, and Puck got an empty wine cooler and brought it to where everyone was forming a circle. Blaine slowly took a seat besides Santana, who had Brittany leaning on her shoulder. _Girls are so strange when they are drunk_, Blaine thought, looking over the girls in the room. Kurt sat across from him, talking loudly with Rachel and laughing. He didn't seem _too _drunk, but he was definitely noticeably tipsy.

Puck spun first. The bottle came to a stop on Santana, and everyone laughed and yelled at the two as they leaned in. After a moment, Puck tried to go further, put Santana pushed him back.

"No me gusta!" Santana shouted, and Brittany laughed and pulled her back. Blaine laughed weakly, but instead of leaning towards him, she leaned towards the blonde cheerleader.

Next, Rachel, positively drunk, offered to spin, laughing and leaning on Kurt as she squealed. It seemed to take forever to spin, but eventually slowed and pointed towards a shocked-looking Finn. While regular Quinn would've pulled Finn out of the room by his hair, drunk Quinn only raised an eyebrow as the two kissed in the center. Blaine noticed Kurt squeal as their lips touched, making Rachel smile from her spot in the center. The two pulled away after a moment, and the group cheered.

Quinn was next to spin the bottle, smiling proudly at Finn, who was now settled back at her side. Blaine could tell she missed the nervous glances he kept shooting towards Rachel, who was beaming with delight and now whispering to Kurt, who smiled.

Blaine held his breath as it settled, pointing in his direction. This seemed to get Kurt's attention; he stared at Blaine as he inched towards the center. Quinn, obviously satisfied with not having to kiss someone she didn't approve of, leaned in. Blaine did the same, though it was Quinn who closed the space between them. Her lips touched his, and Blaine had the sudden urge to pull back. Her lips, warm and small, seemed to almost clash with his. It felt as if something shocked his mouth the moment hers touched Blaine's. He felt nothing as he leaned into the kiss, letting Quinn control the way his face moved. After a moment, she pulled back, nodding, and curled back into Finn's side.

Blaine pulled back. He looked back to Kurt, who was raising an eyebrow. Within a minute, everyone had scattered again, seeming to forget the game. Blaine drifted towards the sofa and sat down, sighing. He still had half of the cup left, and the alcohol he had consumed had done nothing to him.

Puck and Artie soon came over and sat around Blaine, sipping out of their own drinks. Finn soon joined them. Blaine was surprised to see that Quinn had separated herself from Finn's side and was now chatting with Tina.

"Hey, bro!" Puck said. He knew that his alcohol tolerance was high, but anyone could tell that he was drunk. "So, Santana's pretty hot, right? So great you're _dating _her!"

Artie nodded in agreement, taking a large drink out of his cup.

"I'd totally tap that if she were mine. You're lucky you get to," he slurred.

"She's got the best boobs-" Puck started.

"Yeah, we actually haven't-" Blaine tried to say, but Finn continued.

"Lots of girls have good boobs, dude. Quinn, Santana-" he paused for a quick moment. "- Rachel."

The guys laughed and high-fived.

"You should _totally _hit it. She's shitfaced, man," Finn said. Puck poured the remaining liquid in his cup right into his mouth. Blaine took another small sip.

"If you don't, I totally will." Puck nudged Blaine. He looked in Santana's direction, who was taking shots with Brittany. The two burst into giggles as Quinn poured them more.

The guys continued to talk about which girl had the best boobs, or the most sex appeal. Blaine zoned out. The conversation was boring enough as it was, but soon the girls began gathering in the living room again, laughing and seemingly playing another party game. Mike Chang soon joined the group. Blaine stared as Kurt staggered over, now drinking a wine cooler. He had to admit that this was the most carefree he had seen Kurt in days, but the setting didn't seem right.

"Come play truth or dare with us, boys!" Rachel shouted after a minute. Puck, Artie, and Finn shrugged, walking over to the group and sitting down with them. Blaine sat down last. This time, the empty spot was besides Rachel, who was commanding the group. The game seemed to resume after the new members joined.

"Mercedes," Quinn started, grinning at the girl in front of her. "Truth or dare?" Mercedes laughed, leaning onto Tina, who giggled. Blaine watched Kurt, who was seated besides Mercedes, laugh along with her.

"Truth!" Mercedes squealed. Quinn nodded, tapping her chin as if she were thinking hard. This only made Mercedes giggle more.

"Who do you like?" Quinn asked, holding out the _like_. A series of "oohs" and "ahs" came from the group.

"What are we, six?" Puck asked, but Quinn ignored him and watched Mercedes.

"Well…" Mercedes started, earning an excited gasp from Kurt. Blaine smirked at the pure energy radiating off of him. "There is this cute new blonde kid," she laughed, sipping from her cup. Kurt clapped and squealed, leaning back and laughing.

"Alright, alright!" Mercedes giggled, pointing at Kurt besides her. "Truth or dare, Hummel?" she joked. Kurt giggled.

"Dare!" he slurred. Rachel clapped excitedly, whispering to Mercedes, who broke into yet _another _fit of giggles.

_She truly is the 'happy girl drunk', _Blaine thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"7 minutes in heaven with whoever the bottle lands on!" she shouted. The group erupted in shouts and claps as Kurt blushed furiously.

Puck handed Mercedes an empty wine cooler. She spun it in the center of the circle of people. Blaine watched it spin, round and round, slowing ever so slightly. Santana seemed to not pay any attention to the bottle; she was whispering something in Brittany's ear, making the blonde cheerleader giggle. Blaine raised an eyebrow, watching the two.

A series of catcalls and shouts brought his attention back to the bottle. It was pointing at him.

"Go on, white boy!" Mercedes said to Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was blushing even more now. Suddenly, Rachel was grabbing Blaine's arm, leading him down the hall and to a closet. She stumbled to the handle, but once she opened it, shoved him inside, giggling. Kurt was soon, too, pushed gently inside by a drunk Mercedes, who fell onto Rachel and the two laughed.

"Seven minutes, boys," Puck said from behind Rachel, tapping his watch and shutting the door.

Blaine stood in the darkness, staring at the now-closed door. The silence in the closet was gripping him, squeezing the breath out of his lungs. He listened for the group outside. They had seemed to have continued with the game, as Puck was now asking Quinn a 'truth' question.

Blaine heard Kurt sigh from behind him. He turned around to see the taller boy downing the rest of his drink and dropping the cup onto the floor.

"Santana looked _real _interested in you tonight," Kurt said sarcastically letting his back hit the shelf lining the wall of the closet. He found a scarf on one of the shelves and let out a soft gasp. "This is _so _perfect, oh-"

"Kurt, what are you-"

"She hangs out with Britt _so _much. They were making out on the couch earlier," Kurt slurred, laughing at himself as he almost stumbled over his own feet.

"That was a dare, Kurt. Brittany would do anything on a dare-"

"When was the last time you kissed?" Kurt asked suddenly, looking at Blaine. "Santana was _known _for sleeping around, but you never seem to be near each other." He laughed to himself again. "All the straight guys in the school are basically _begging _to sleep with her."

"I- I don't know," Blaine confessed. He looked at his feet, barely making out the shapes in the darkness. "Probably a while ago. We've only really kissed once." He sighed, now leaning back on the shelves as well. Kurt seemed to be in his own little bubble.

"Kissing Santana is so _weird. _And when I kissed Quinn tonight, it was even stranger." He turned to Kurt, who was now looking at him. He was glad Kurt couldn't see the blush now on his face. "Have _you _ever kissed anyone?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Kurt said, his speech messy. "I kissed a girl once, and it was just so weird, you know? Then I kissed a guy, and holy shit, I-" he stopped, noticing Blaine. "R' you okay?" he asked stepping closer.

Blaine looked up from his hands. He could now feel the alcohol coursing through him. He hadn't drank nearly as much as Rachel or Kurt, but he could feel it. It gave him a weightless feeling, as if he were floating a few feet off the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Blaine paused, taking a breath. Kurt was giddy from the alcohol he had consumed and was now stumbling and laughing at himself. Blaine smiled softly.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at him. Kurt was standing a foot or so away from him, leaning against the shelves behind them. He looked like he was in his own bubble, yet still (somewhat) focused on Blaine.

"No," Blaine replied honestly. The other boy's blue eyes stared at him through the darkness. They were clear, despite the low lighting. Blaine had always noticed his' eyes. Why? His head was spinning, his heart racing at a million miles per second. He could barely contain his breathing. Kurt looked away, and there was a moment of silence between the two before Kurt turned back to him.

"Do you want to?" he asked slowly.

* * *

**I split up this chapter to postpone the drama... again. I'm sorry! I can hardly wait but it turned out to be 10 pages on its own, which isn't what I want for this Fanfic. **

**That being said, next chapter should be out VERY soon! (big plans and all :D)**

**Like, Favorite, and Review!**

**I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please, please forgive me for not posting in almost a month! I went on vacation, then came back and realized that the thousands of other things I had put off had to be done. However, I wrote bits and pieces of this along the way and now I'm finally updating!**

**Also, super sorry for the cliffhanger. It had to be done. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**PS: I don't own Glee or its characters. I keep forgetting to write that on my chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Blaine didn't know what was happening. He could feel his head nodding and his palms get sweaty, but he forgot everything as Kurt leaned in, placing his lips on Blaine's. His hand moved up to cup the side of the other boy's face. Blaine couldn't control his actions now; he subconsciously leaned in further, wrapping his hands around the back of Kurt's head and pulling him closer

The two pulled apart for a moment, Blaine staring into Kurt's eyes with shock. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was obvious that Kurt was drunk. What did it matter, anyways? He suddenly dove back in, making Kurt gasp as their faces crashed together. Blaine felt his back push against the shelf behind him as the other boy deepened the kiss, his hands moving to Blaine's sides. Santana had never kissed him like this. Quinn had never kissed him like this. Those girls in his freshman year had never kissed him like this.

Kurt's tongue playfully slipped into the kiss, making Blaine let out a noise he never knew he could even make. Kurt seemed to notice and did it again. His hands moved to Blaine's waist. He shivered, a wave of pleasure shooting through his body as the taller boy let his hands move further underneath Blaine's shirt.

They seperated, eyes wide. Blaine noticed that Kurt's lips were swollen and his hair was just a bit more messy than it was earlier in the night. His heart was beating too quickly for him to relax. Kurt, he noticed, had a satisfied grin and was now leaning against the shelves again. Blaine leaned back, too, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes.

A voice from outside made his heart stop.

"Alright, thirty seconds and the dwarf and Hummel will be let out!" Puck said from outside the closet. More voices followed.

Blaine walked towards the door, pressing his ear against the cold wood. He could hear voices clearer now, their drunken slurs and laughs no longer muffled noise.

"Bet this isn't the first time Hummel's come out of the closet," Blaine heard Quinn say. Only a few voices laughed.

"That's not nice, Quinn! You may be pretty, but that doesn't mean you can say whatever you want!" Rachel said back, stumbling on her words.

"He's _gay _gay, Berry," Santana laughed. "Like, afraid of lady parts gay."

Anger bubbled inside of Blaine and he turned to see Kurt watching him with wide eyes. Had he heard them, too?

"Your boyfriend is in there, too, Santana," Quinn said. He heard cheering and high-fiving, signaling that the game had ended and that everyone had gone their separate ways. "Maybe he'll come out, too!"

"Shut it, Fabray!" Santana retorted. There were shouts and a shriek from Quinn then the muffled sound of Santana screaming in Spanish.

Suddenly, light poured into the closet and Puck's face appeared. He looked concerned, but didn't seem to be paying attention to anything in particular.

"Uh, you guys can come out if you want," he said, stepping aside so they could exit. "But I'm out of here. Santana and Quinn are starting to fight, and now Rachel's getting involved." He paused, glancing behind him. "I'm leaving while I can."

Blaine could see Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Mike leaving from behind him, some obviously more drunk than the others, but everyone seeming to want to leave. Puck quickly followed the crowd, allowing Blaine to step out and see the fight more clearly.

Finn, who looked absolutely terrified, held back Santana while Rachel attempted to hold back Quinn, though she managed to get a few swings at Santana.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, who was now looking over the shelves with wonder. Blaine sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling the taller boy out of the closet and to the front door.

"I- we should-" he paused, watching Kurt. He raised an eyebrow at the fight behind them. "- we should go," Blaine said forcefully, pushing Kurt out of the front door and to the car.

The last car was turning the corner once Blaine and Kurt had made it to their transportation. Blaine opened the door to the backseat, stepping aside and gently pushing Kurt inside.

"You're in the back, mister. You've drank too much," Blaine said softly.

Within a moment, Kurt had pulled Blaine inside, too, and was grabbing his waist. Blaine sucked in a breath, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Hey, what-"

"You're so great, _Blaine_," Kurt said in a sing-song voice, giggling as he tried to kiss Blaine's chin. His hands traveled further underneath Blaine's shirt. "You're so beautiful-"

"You really think that?" Blaine questioned quietly. Kurt's eyes became wider.

"Yeah."

There was a minute of quiet between them before Blaine closed the door behind him and climbed into the front seat. Kurt was giggling softly behind him, making a small smile creep onto his face as he drove away.

* * *

Getting Kurt into the house was easier than Blaine had expected. Even in his drunkenness, he seemed to recognize his own house and would gladly go inside. As soon as they reached the living room, Kurt collapsed onto the couch in a fit of giggles. Blaine took the opportunity to look around for water, medicine, and some gatorade (his personal favorite hangover cure) for Kurt the next morning. As he was doing so, he looked at the clock for the first time that night. _12:52_ _pm_.

Blaine turned to Kurt, sighing. He was aloof and fiddling with his pants. Blaine hadn't even noticed how great he looked in those pants until now.

"Kurt," Blaine said, collecting his supplies and walking over to him. "Where's your room?"

"Upstairs," Kurt replied simply. Blaine rolled his eyes at the limited directions but continued towards the stairs. Kurt followed him.

Blaine looked back and noticed the taller boy struggling to get up the stairs. He took a breath and walked down a few steps, allowing Kurt to lean on him and walk up. Kurt hummed in response and made it up, stumbling towards a door at the end of the hall.

_Yep,_ Blaine thought. _This is Kurt's room_.

The walls were painted a pale gray, but the room and its decor spoke for itself. A long, mahogany bookshelf was adorned with books, playbills, vinyl records, and little trinkets. His bed, across from the bookshelf, was large enough to comfortably allow two people to sleep, and the covers, despite their unusual pattern, seemed to fit in with whatever "theme" the room was following. Everything in the room had a place, though what intrigued Blaine most was the _ginormous _closet.

Kurt stumbled towards the bed and fell onto it, sighing with delight. Blaine set his supplies on the bedside table and looked at Kurt for a moment. He was staring at Blaine with those hypnotizing blue eyes. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I should-"

"Stay." Kurt's tone was commanding without him trying to make it so. Blaine couldn't hide the shock that washed across his face, but soon, Kurt was standing a few inches away, gazing into his eyes.

He pulled Blaine into a kiss, resting one hand on his shoulder and another on the side of his face. Blaine sucked in a breath; the feeling of warmth he had experienced earlier had returned and he fell into the kiss, allowing his hands to rest on Kurt's waist.

Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine gasped, earning a playful smile from Kurt. He leaned in. He felt as if he were floating; he hadn't kissed like this before. Kurt moved to his neck, finding a spot right below his jaw and sucking on it. Blaine moaned- he _moaned_\- and rolled his head back, allowing Kurt better access. Kurt hummed in pleasure and continued on the spot, seeming to enjoy whatever noises Blaine was making. Even Blaine couldn't tell at that point.

Blaine let his hands slip to Kurt's back. The taller boy gasped, surprised by the cool touch. Blaine's hands slipped further underneath his shirt. He couldn't remember the last time he had done this with _anyone_. All the slushies he had thrown, all of his regrets melted away in a moment as Kurt's body was against his'. All he could focus on was here and now.

"You're hot," Kurt mumbled, pulling back for a moment. Blaine took a breath, looking at Kurt. His eyes were darker now, though they seemed to be glittering with delight.

"You're beautiful," Blaine said quietly. He stopped moving as Kurt smiled sloppily, gazing at him. Did he really just say that?

_The alcohol_, he reminded himself. _It's the alcohol._

Before he could do anything else, Blaine was pulled onto the bed and Kurt was all over him again, his mouth on Blaine's neck as he worked his way on top of him. He pulled Kurt back to his mouth, enjoying the feeling of kissing. Kissing was good. Kissing Kurt was _great_.

Blaine felt a quick tug at his shirt before Kurt nipped at his ear. "_Off_," he breathed, gripping onto the fabric. He took a deep breath before pulling the shirt over his head and letting it drop to the ground. Should he even be doing this? With _Kurt_, of all people? His mind turned to a blur once more as he felt hot breath on his chest.

"Now you," he heard himself say. Blaine was shocked with himself. Going to a party? Getting drunk and making out with a _guy_? Everything he had done was so unlike him. Something about it was enticing.

Kurt smirked and pulled off his shirt. Blaine's eyes widened as he saw him return without his top. His porcelain skin tone basically glowed underneath the light. Kurt himself radiated with confidence. Blaine couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or not, but something about the boy in front of him was too appealing.

Kurt began to pepper kisses down Blaine's chest as he squirmed underneath his touch. Blaine could barely breathe. He could feel the bulge through Kurt's pants as he was on top of him. He knew that he was the same way. Something made him buck his hips up. Kurt gasped, grinding down. He couldn't believe the situation. Everything was supposed to be so wrong, yet it was so _right_.

"K-Kurt-" he stuttered, writhing. "K-Kurt, we c-can't-" he stopped as he felt Kurt slow. "_I _can't."

Blaine felt the lack of weight overtop of him and sat up, his vision clearing. He turned to see Kurt watching him with wide eyes.

"I- I just-" Blaine started, but Kurt's soft, slurred voice cut made him trail off.

"You're not _gay_," Kurt said.

Blaine breathed in. He could sense doubt in Kurt's voice. Normally, Kurt would hide his doubt. The alcohol obviously made him forget to. For some odd reason, Blaine preferred to hear this.

"I- I have a girlfriend."

Kurt nodded slowly. He was watching Blaine's chest the entire time, seeming to avoid his eyes. He lay back, silent as he stared at the ceiling. A small, goofy smile spread across his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Blaine asked, feeling himself smile. God, Kurt's smile was just so contagious.

"Nothing," Kurt slurred in response, rolling over. That same smile was still on his face.

Blaine sighed. Suddenly, it hit him: he had nowhere to go. If he went home, his parents would _kill _him. Plus, he could be pulled over for drunk driving. If he stayed, though, he knew the consequences. He knew somehow, with her latina third eye, Santana would find out and kill him.

He looked back to Kurt, who seemed to have dozed off while he was thinking. He looked across the room and saw pajama pants on the dresser. Blaine collected them and brought the pair to Kurt. Nudging the sleeping boy softly, he murmured, "_Kurt_." Kurt awoke slowly, looking up at Blaine. "Kurt, put these on."

Kurt nodded and slipped on the pants, while Blaine made sure the supplies he found downstairs were set somewhere that Kurt would be able to find them. After a moment, Kurt had dozed off again and Blaine was watching him silently.

"Kurt," he said quietly. A tired Kurt looked up, light eyelashes fluttering open to reveal his eyes. _Eyes, _Blaine repeated to himself. "I- uh, I-" Kurt cocked his head to the side sleepily. "Hold me?"

Blaine requested quietly, a soft blush appearing on his face.

Kurt's eyelashes fluttered shut again. Blaine took a deep breath and settled himself on Kurt's bed. He felt warmth on his back and tensed up before relaxing into Kurt's side.

Did girls hold you like this?

He had no time to question now. Blaine let himself fall asleep in Kurt's arms.

**oo, progress!**

**I'll try to update more regularly now that I have a somewhat normal schedule. As the school year comes to a close, I'll have more time, too.**

**Have a great day! Please review and favorite, it makes me so happy every time I get the notification.**

**I love you all! 3**


End file.
